Earthbound chapter 1
by JibbityJenkins
Summary: The 1st Chap of my Earthbound fan fic. In this chap we learn who Ness is and what he can do.


Chapter 1

IT WAS A WINDY NIGHT. The trees brushed against the starry sky that reflected in the ocean. The small town of Onett was slowly getting darker, due to its residents going to bed. To the north of town was a large hill with many trees perched onto it. A small boy, no older than 10, was sitting on a ledge on the hill, staring at a distant city skyline, far away from the gates of Onett. This boy was Ness Parker. He black hair, underneath his hat, swayed back and forth in the wind. He sat underneath a small tree, lost in thought. His dog, King, was sitting next to him, gnawing on a small bone.

Ness looked down at his fingertips. He was observing them and moving them.

"What's wrong with me?" Ness said. "Why can I do these things?"

King looked up into Ness's eyes. "Don't worry, fellow master. I'm sure you'll find your answers quite soon." He said.

Ness looked at King.

"And why can I understand you? I'm a human. You're a dog. I'm the only who knows what you're saying. I mean, I like finally being able to talk to someone. But…it just puzzles me. Why can only I do these things and no one else?

King began to shake his tail and smile. He walked over to Ness and rested his head in his lap. Ness began to stroke him.

"I really don't understand….well, I guess there are a lot of things I don't understand. I just hope you're right, King. I hope I find these answers."

Ness looked up at the sky. Then, it happened. Suddenly, the world grew quiet. Ness couldn't hear the wind anymore. Something rustled in a nearby bush. King sat up, and Ness quickly looked at the bush. It rustled again. King began to growl and he showed his teeth. Ness sat up,

"H-Hello?" Ness said, timidly. "Is there anyone there?"

The bush shook again. King slowly crept toward the bush.

"King, be careful." Ness, warned. He continued to watch the bush; waiting to see if will shake again. Was it an animal? Was it a person? A neon blue light then flashed between the bush's twigs and leaves. Ness's eyes grew wide as King ran off to Ness's house; his tail between his legs. What was in this bush? The flashing light continued and before long, a low humming sound was being heard.

Ness slowly crept toward the bush. Should he go back and get someone? What was waiting for him on the other side of the bush? Ness noticed one of his baseball bats propped against a tree. Ness quickly grabbed it and held it tightly. The bush continued to shake and glow as Ness slowly walked to the bush.

Ness could feel his heart pounding against his rib cage as sweat dribbled down from under his red cap. Whatever in there was definitely not a human being. Ness gathered all of his courage and began to reach his hand for the bush. He was just…about…to….

"BAM!" A stone hit the back of Ness's head and the sound and lights stopped. As Ness clutched his skull, He turned around and saw his neighbor Pokey tossing a stone in the air.

"Geez, Pokey! What was that for?"

Pokey sniggered as he threw the rock down the hill.

"Oh, Ness…watching you deal with pain just brings a laughing tear to my eye."

Ness looked back at the bush. What happened to all those noises? Both the lights and noises were gone.

' Whatcha lookin' at pig's butt?" Pokey said as he walked over to the bush.

He quickly opened the bush and his eyes grew wide.

"Oh, my god!" Pokey said.

"What? What is it?" Ness asked quickly.

Ness walked over to the bush and looked where Pokey was looking. There, in the grass, was a small yo-yo.

"That there is a yo-yo, Ness. I know, it just takes your breath away!" Pokey laughed loudly as he walked away.

Hovering around it was a bee. Ness was confused. Was it the yo-yo that was making all the humming sounds and the glowing? It couldn't be.

Ness picked up the yo-yo and felt it. It was warm and soft. It was just a plain yo-yo. However, Ness had never felt a yo-yo that was warm and soft. Most were made of wood or plastic. This one felt like it was made of pillows.

Ness very much enjoyed yo-yos. He had a collection in his room. He's been collecting yo-yos since he got his first one when he was 6 years old.

"Where did this come from?" Ness said out loud. Pokey wasn't listening. He spun it in the air. It was very easy to control; unlike many of his other yo-yos. He was about to put it in his pocket when Pokey suddenly grabbed it out of his hands.

"Pokey! What are you doing? Give me my yo-yo back!" Ness said, reaching for it. Pokey held it high about him.

"Yours? Whoever said it was yours, Porky Parker? Finders keepers, losers….well, you're a loser." Pokey said, snickering. Ness continued to try and grab the yo-yo. He was unsuccessful.

Pokey grabbed the string of the yo-yo and flossed his teeth with them. Ness looked at him with disgust.

"Hmm. This tastes boring. " Pokey said, taking the string out of his mouth. "Piece of crap." He tossed the yo-yo on top of the hill behind them.

Ness looked at Pokey laughing. Anger boiled inside his mind and his hands clenched into fists.. Something burned in his fingertips as he imagined pain inflicted in Pokey. It was a strange feeling, that Ness had never felt before. All in a second, a large spark of electricity jumped out of Ness's fingertips and struck pokey right on his nose, shocking him.

"OW!" Pokey yelled as he jumped into the air. "What did you do that for, pig's butt?"

Ness looked in awe at his fingertips. What had he just done? How did he do that? How could he do that?

"I'll get you back for this, Ness! Mark my words!" Pokey ran off to his house, swearing.

Ness felt heat in his fingertips, like he had just touched a hot oven. How could this happen? How could Ness do this? He quickly ran into his house.

The smell of steak filled his nose as he walked into his living room. He always loved steak. The juicy tenderness of the meat always made his taste buds mad.  
>"Oh, hello, sweetie! You're just in time! I made this steak just for you!" His mom said as he walked into the kitchen.<p>

King was sitting on the living room carpet, eating his dinner.

"Thanks, Mom, but…" Ness began to say when his sister came down the stairs.

"Sup, little bro?" She said as she grabbed her car keys off of the counter.

"Hey, Trace. Where are you going?" Ness said as he watched his sister put on her coat.

"I have a late shift tonight. Mr. Spanoli needs me to fill in Becca's shift. She had to leave early due to a family emergency. I'll see you later, Ness." She kissed Ness and their mom and walked out of the door.

Ness's sister, Tracy, worked at "The Escargo Express." A convenient store in Onett's neighboring town, Twoson.

Ness looked back at his mother, who was putting a piece of steak on his plate.

"I guess I can wait to tell, King." Ness thought to himself as his stomach rumbled. He walked over to the table and sat down.

An hour later, Ness sat on his bed, looking at the ceiling. King lay at the foot of his bed, squeezing one of his dog toys.

"I mean…I don't get it, King. I couldn't even control myself…It just sort of…I don't know…happened!"

"What exactly happened when you shocked him?"

"Well…I remember him taking this really cool yo-yo from me. It was very comfortable to hold and move around. And it looked really cool too. It was bright yellow with a black spiral on it."

"And he took it?"

"Yeah. It made me really angry. He always takes my stuff. And that's when it happened. I didn't mean to do it."

"How did it happen?"

"Basically, when I saw him laughing, I felt warmth in my fingertips and then lightning shot out of them. What does all this mean, King? I've never seen anything like it."

King went up to Ness and licked his nose.

"Thanks, buddy. I'm glad that I can talk to you about this stuff." Ness looked over at his alarm clock. "Well, it's getting late. I think I should head to bed."

King jumped off of Ness's bed and went to the room's corner, where his sleeping pillow was.

"Good night, fellow master." He said as he began to move in circles three times.

"Night, King."

As Ness lay down on his bed, he looked out his window. The moon looked very mysterious.

"Maybe I'm like the moon…strange…and different."

Ness turned off his light and soon fell asleep.


End file.
